The present invention relates to a garment which may be worn comfortably on or about the body, such as, for example, the head, chest, shoulder, thigh, knee, arm or waist. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a garment, which, when worn, distributes areas of high fabric surface away from the point of body contact and imparts sparsity of fabric at body contact. This is accomplished by placing two sections of fabric on opposite side of a vertex. Such configuration, as herein described, allows the present garment to have multiple utilities and uses not found in ordinary garments.
Towels used for wiping and drying moisture are commonly used in connection with physical activity. Typically, the towel is transported by hand to or from the pursuit of physical activity, or is sometimes worn about a body area, such as the shoulder or neck. The towel provides exceptional water absorbency and is used to regulate body temperature. However, towels are not designed nor intended as items of wear, nor do they contain pockets. For instance, when draped over a body part, such as the neck or shoulder, the towel exhibits undesirable characteristics, such as a bulky and cluttered appearance at the point where the towel is worn. Towels having a narrow width (so as not to be bulky at the point of wear) provide an insufficient amount of absorbent surface to be useful in drying, wiping or regulating body temperature, nor does it provide a high degree of fashion. Long towels cover larger areas of the body and provide more absorbency and temperature regulation, but are too bulky at the points of body contact to be fashionable.
When fabricated of a substantially stretch resistant absorbent fabric, the present garment may be used for wiping and drying liquids such as perspiration and water. The present garment may also be used as a means for regulating the temperature of the body. Further, the present garment may be fashionable, imparting a sparse appearance at the segment of the body area which it is worn. The present garment may also contain pockets or be emblazoned.